Brothers
by anny385
Summary: AU fic. Kind of a crossover with Dark Angel. Tony's brother visits him at NCIS.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Disclaimer: "Dark Angel" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their owners and creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is an AU fic. Tony's brother comes to visit him at NCIS. Kind of crossover with Dark Angel, so wasn't sure if this should have been in the crossover section, or not.

Brothers

Logan Cale walked into the NCIS building and asked to see his brother Anthony DiNozzo. He was told that his brother wasn't in yet, but he was let up anyways. They had thought at first that he was Tony, but he made sure that they knew that his name was Logan. This wasn't the first time that this had happened with them. They used to do that when they were kids. They had got along with each other great when they were kids, but their father had disowned the twins at twelve years old. His Uncle and Aunt had adopted him and had changed his last name. They only wanted one child, so they only took him in. Tony was not that lucky.

He walked up to the three people that were at their desks. "Do any of you know where Anthony DiNozzo is?"

"Tony why are you saying that? You are Tony."

"No, my name is Logan. Tony is my twin."

"Tony you are under acting."

"Ziva, it's over acting."

"You are right, McGee. Okay, sorry you can stop with this twin thing, DiNozzo."

"I am not acting. I really am Logan."

The door suddenly opened and Tony came in with a folder in his hand. He stopped when he saw his brother. "Logan, what are you doing here?" He smiled as he stepped up to his brother and hugged him. "I haven't seen you for a long time. It's good to see you."

"So how is my little brother?"

"Logan, we have the same birthday."

"Yes, but I am four minutes older than you."

"Let me introduce you to my teammates. Logan this is Ziva David, Tim McGee and this is our team leader and our boss Gibbs. Gibbs and team this is my twin brother Logan"

Gibbs watched as the siblings interact. He knew that Tony had a brother and that they were twins, but they haven't seen each other since they were twelve and that he was an identical twin.

McGee sat there and looked in awe. Tony never told them that he had a brother. Tony knew that he had a sister, but he never knew that Tony had a twin and an identical twin at that.

Ziva looked at the two brothers. The reason why she knew that he had a twin brother was because she did background work for her brother Ari. The reason why she thought that it wasn't Logan was that he never made contact with Tony since they were twelve. She smiled at the two as they were talking to each other.

Just then Abby came upstairs and stopped. "There are two of you."

"Hey, Abs. This is my brother Logan. Logan, this is Abby our resident forensic scientist genius."

"Why thank you, Tony."

"You're welcome, Abs." He smiled as he said that.

"Gibbs can we take a lunch break? I want to catch up with my brother."

"Sure, go ahead."

Tony and Logan walked towards the elevator still talking to each other.

Sitting down at the little café by the headquarters

"So what have you been doing?"

"I am still living in Seattle. Met this beautiful woman named Max."

"Really? What does she look like? Do you have a picture of her?"

Logan took out a picture and showed it to Tony. "She's pretty. You're a lucky man, Logan."

"Do you have anybody in your life?"

"I did, but she left me. It was a job. I had to get close to her because of her father was an arms dealer and I had to use his daughter to get close to him. I fell in love with her and when she found out who I really was she left."

"I'm sorry, Tony."

"Thank you."

"Hey, can I crash at your place?"

"Sure, go ahead. Here's my key. I have an extra room, so you can use that and don't have to sleep on the couch."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you want to meet the rest of the team? There's still Ducky the M.E. and his protégé Jimmy Palmer."

"Sure."

After that Logan went to Tony's apartment. Tony was glad that his brother was here. He hadn't seen him since they were twelve. He was happy and was smiling when he went back to his desk. He couldn't wait to see what else his brother was up to these days. What he had been doing since they were separated.

The End


End file.
